DIVIDIDO
by Brissa Scamander-Malfoy
Summary: ¿Como se puede vivir con la culpa? ¿Que debe hacer un hombre para liberar su pecados? Las elecciones pueden decidir tu futuro. Hay que aprender a lidiar con el juego. [Continuacion del fic: EBRIO DE Cristy1994]


**Disclaimer:** NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE LA GRAN JK.

 **ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL CORCURSO SIGUE EL OS DE LA PAFINA DE FACEBOOK CRISTY 1994.**

Es difícil dejar ciertas costumbres atrás, esas actitudes que no son del todo beneficiosas, los prejuicios que ejercemos sobre los demás y las condiciones que ellos ponen sobre nosotros, pero más que todo nunca podemos dejar de lado un sentimiento. Por eso lograr superar que la hermosa chica ojos castaños, piel cremosa y sonrisa seductora era mi única escapatoria, mi única vía para conservar todo lo que era, era básicamente como comer vidrios.

Duele, duele ver que es tan preciosa, con su cabello desparramado a mi lado cada mañana, con su terrible manera de saber todo y no guardarse nada.

Pero duele más saber que estoy acá para ejercerle daño.-

–¿Qué pasa? – pregunto temiendo que sepa lo que estoy pensando. _O pero planeando._

–Es mi cumpleaños – respondió ligeramente sonrojada.

Observo la luz que entra a través de las ventanas, le dan a su cabello un aspecto encendido, si, como las brasas ardiendo dentro de mí. Suspiro para evitar llorar.

–Lo he olvidado – miento.

Si solo supieras que he pensado en eso todo el día. Ojala pudiera darte lo que mereces Hermione.

–Lo sé – me responde.

Nuestras miradas se conectan, sus ojos son mi debilidad, pero esto nunca lo aceptare. _Si solo supieras lo mucho que me arrepiento._

–Lo sé – repitió un poco más confiada – Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, por eso no te lo reprocho. Me he encargado de preparar tu regalo, lo que realmente quiero para mi cumpleaños.

Merlín, ella es tan perfecta. _No te merece nunca._

–¿Mi regalo? – pregunto solo ligeramente sorprendido.

–Ven – y se giró para seguir al salón. Observo fascinado el vaivén de sus caderas, cosa que hace que todo queme y duela aún más dentro de mí.

Ella nos había preparado la cena. LA JODIDA CENA. ¿Cómo puede sentirse tan bien algo que estará completamente mal?

Esto nunca se trató de amor, ¿Qué quieres de mi mujer? Pero empieza a hablar, y que me corten y mutilen si su voz no es capaz de despertar mis más bajos instintos.

A medida que hablamos y compartimos empiezo a relajarme, me hace sentir más humano, mas Draco y menos un chico Malfoy, hace que la culpa que recorre mi piel y mis venas se diluya. Aunque sea solo por un momento.

Sé que nota mis primeras sonrisas, mi pequeña sabelotodo, ¿Crees que estoy ebrio? Su sonrisa es maravillosa, ¿Sabes que se siente probar un bocado de ese pastel tan suave y delicioso que prepara madre los domingos por la tarde? Bueno, verla sonreír me causa el mismo efecto.

¿Qué haces regalándome esta noche tan especial a mí? A mí, de todas las personas, que la hice sentir miserable, que la humille y ultraje. A mí, pequeña, que de nuevo te hundiré.

–Hace mucho que no bebía vino – le comento para seguir este juego de seducción.

–Meses – concedió, con una chispa de victoria en sus ojos.

Nuestros ojos se conectan, y sé que piensa en nuestra primera noche, en esa tan estratégicamente planeada cena, donde al calor del vino nos entregamos por completo.

–Tienes que decirme que quieres de regalo – le digo – una cena conmigo está bien, pero lo has preparado tú, así que no cuenta como regalo.

Ella me mira con una ceja levemente arqueada. Si mi cielo, estoy ebrio, pero de la lujuria que siento por ti.

–No es la cena lo que quería por mi cumpleaños – me responde. – Te quería a ti ebrio.

Me he adelantado a tu estrategia de nuevo, mi amor. Finjo no entender solo para no botar mi mascara.

–¿Por qué me querrías ebrio?

–Porque no sabes quererme sobrio.

El alcohol que corre en mis venas, me ruega que le diga la verdad, que la anhelo, pero que esto acabara y muy mal. Estoy en medio de una batalla pero no puedo demostrar nada. Por mi propio bien.

Ella espera una respuesta, así que miento.

–Esto está siendo muy difícil para mí – digo de manera cobarde.

–Lo está siendo para ambos… – concedió ella – Para todos.

 _¿Por qué me apoyas tanto?_

–Mis padres todavía no aprueban esto – miento.

Ella cierra sus ojos un momento y parece batallar consigo misma antes de decir.

–¿Qué es esto, Draco? – su susurro es tan suave…

Sé que te he dado muy poco, demasiado. Pero no se hacerlo. Nuca podre.

–¿Esto? – pregunto dolido conmigo mismo – ¿A qué te refieres con esto?

–Esto…. – dijo tratando de abarcar todo lo que éramos

–Esto es un horrible departamento en las afueras de Londres, tú eres Hermione Granger, y soy Draco Malfoy, y esto es una cena para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

La moleste, me lo dicen sus ojos.

–Es tan desconcertante…

–Lo es – le concedo – Pero no pensemos en eso ahora.

Al levantarme de la mesa todo da vueltas, le tiendo una mano, y sé que me he pasado de alcohol, pero ella debe creerme, aunque sea esta vez.

–No quiero pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú en estos momentos – le confieso – Y no me preguntes por qué. Hay cosas que simplemente no tienen explicación. – mis siguientes palabras son un susurro contra su piel. – ¿Podrás vivir con ello, mi insufrible sabelotodo?

Su respiración es agitada, y sus palabras calman un dolor en el fondo de mí ser.

–Creo que eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar….

Y me dejo llevar por las caricias, sus besos y sonidos, su entrega esta noche es perfecta. Sé que le estoy quitando más de lo que puedo pedir, pero le daré el Draco que debería recibir siempre, aunque sea por una noche. Hay tantas cosas que deseo susurrarle mientras la penetro, mientras su calor recibe todo lo que siento, pero debo mantener la cordura, esconder el acelerado sonido de mi corazón como lujuria, no debo sentir más. No con mi vida en riesgo.

–Feliz cumpleaños – susurro contra sus labios. _Lamento tanto hacerte daño,_

 _mi amor._

Noches como estas, que no volverán, donde puedo aceptar libremente, aunque sea desinhibido, que esta mujer controla mi ser, solo puedo aspirar a evitar perder el corazón mediante un juego.


End file.
